


Caminaré por el fuego contigo

by Bellleilael



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Drug Addiction, Gen, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellleilael/pseuds/Bellleilael
Summary: Batman ha caído presa de la droga llamada Venom. Lo ha perdido todo. en medio de una sobredosis, conoce a un extraño que ha entrado a su casa. Esta persona parece decidida a ayudarlo a recuperarse. Un sujeto que responderá sus preguntas si toma terapia.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, los comentarios, kundos y los marcadores :D
> 
> Esto se me ocurrió, después de ver un comic en una tienda: Venom.

:)

**Veneno**

Bruce está sentado, no puede decir dónde, toma otras dos píldoras. Agacha la cabeza, siente el efecto de sentirse poderoso, imparable, después de veinte cápsulas. No quiere mirarse, sabe que es un despojo de lo que fue. Sonríe y después carcajea, la mansión está vacía, muerta como él. Su cuerpo se está calentando, sabe que es un efecto de la sobredosis.

Su mente vaga a la niña que se ahogó, los padres de Dick, todos los que murieron por que no fue lo fuerte, rápido y poderoso. Lleva sus manos temblorosas a su rostro, grita y llora. Quiere levantarse y destrozar todo, de nuevo. Sus manos buscan entre el suelo, necesita otra, otra píldora.

Escucha unos pasos, los cuales pueden ser imperceptibles para alguien no entrenado. Se pregunta si Dick o Tim han regresado, tal vez Alfred intentando llevarlo a la luz, La Liga de la Justicia que no puede tomar una maldita decisión. Sus pensamientos se detienen cuando ve unas botas militares frente a él. Se pregunta si es Slade, si un sicario ha venido por él. Una voz joven y preocupada lo llama:

— Bruce… ¡Bruce! — Siente como ese joven lo levanta al arrastrarlo. — ¿Qué te pasó viejo? ¡Tienes que soportar! ¡B! ¡B!… —

La voz queda en la lejanía, mientras él se desploma en la oscuridad. Quiere ver a quién se atrevió a entrar a su casa, pero le es imposible. Regresa al infierno, todo lo que lo atormenta lo rodea para hacerlo pedazos.

Hay una voz, una canción que no reconoce, en un idioma que no comprende. Sigue la melodía. Le parece ver las notas brillantes alejando a sus demonios. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo puede descansar, su mente lo lleva a tiempos más pacíficos, cuando él y Robín recorrían la ciudad, una noche de luna llena. Cuando él no sabía lo insignificante y débil que es.

El despertar es difícil. Alguien abre las cortinas, deja entrar la luz del sol seguida de la brisa matutina. Intenta enfocar su visión, por un momento cree que se trata de Alfred. Ve a alguien alto, con una postura majestuosa, pero esta persona es más fornida que el mayordomo.

Está en su cama, las sábanas huelen a jabón, son suaves como no lo han sido desde que Alfred se fue. Quiere arrancarlas y tirarlas al suelo lleno de suciedad. Su cuerpo se siente adormecido, lleno de dolor, necesita más píldoras, debe ir a la cueva por ellas. La aftinencia es horrible, lo entendió la primera vez que intentó dejarlas. Intenta levantarse, pero sus piernas tiemblan incapaces de sostenerlo sin la sustancia.

El joven lo detiene, lo escucha dar una risilla sin ningún humor, suena como algo hueco y roto. Obliga a sus ojos a enfocar, pero el entorno sigue borroso. Escucha la voz de esa persona:

— Está bien viejo. Tómalo con calma. — No conoce esa voz. Puede deducir que tiene veinte o está cerca. — Tienes que recostarte, traeré tu desayuno. —

Bruce agarra con fuerza en brazo que lo detiene, utiliza todo lo que tiene para herirlo, pero no hay vacilación en el otro. Le gruñe:

— No entiendes… ¡Tengo que ir a la cueva! — El joven se burla:

— Sí, claro. Después de desayunar. —

Bruce es recostado como si se tratara de un bebé. Vuelve intentar, debe tener más píldoras. Se desploma a un costado de la cama, se arrastra hasta la mesita de noche, la lanza al suelo, busca píldoras. Le toma un poco notar dos cosas, el suelo está limpio y no hay cápsulas en ningún lado. Todo escondite ha sido saqueado.

El joven regresa, trae una bandeja con el desayuno. Levanta una silla para colocarla de manera provisional. Levanta a Bruce del suelo y lo recuesta de nuevo. Bruce se alegra de no poder ver bien, sabe que el joven debe tener una expresión llena de furia o lástima.

Bruce se rinde después de pelear. Se ha rendido en tantas ocasiones que ya parece una costumbre. El joven lo alimenta. Pregunta:

— ¿Por qué haces esto? — El joven responde:

— Mi madre. Ella también era una adicta. — Bruce grita:

— ¡No soy un adicto! ¡Puedo dejarlo cuando quiera! —

El joven no responde, lo escucha suspirar con cansancio.

Bruce termina de comer, aunque se vomita después. Sonríe, siente como si fuese una venganza para este extraño. Se pregunta si el joven fue mandado por los héroes o Alfred. Tiene cosas en común con Alfred, la comida, sus posturas, algunas burlas. Es como si este chico hubiese sido el aprendiz de Alfred. Se pregunta si es un mayordomo. Su tono no es el de un inglés, sino el de un joven de Gotham, de los barrios más bajos, de las entrañas del callejón del crimen. Se cuestiona si es un atracador.

Bruce no cree que pueda llevarse algo, él ya ha vendido todo lo de valor.

El muchacho cumple su palabra. Lleva a Bruce a la cueva.

El millonario, no puede estar seguro de su entorno, pero puede decir que la mansión ha regresado a su esplendor. Lo siente en el aire, todo huele como si Alfred aún estuviera. Interroga:

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?

— Dos semanas. —

Llegan a la cueva. Esto confirma que el chico o fue enviado por Alfred o sus antiguos aliados.

La cueva está limpia. Sus trajes están ahí, la computadora y equipo caros. Está todo, también donde prepara el Venom.

Bruce se apresura, necesita las píldoras. El chico lo deja. Lo escucha sentarse en la silla frente a la computadora, puede decir que él se está dando vueltas como si fuese un mocoso.

El Venon se ha ido, no hay químicos, las píldoras, todo. No hay. Tampoco hay narcóticos en la bahía médica.

Lanza las cosas a su paso, grita, golpea, intenta alcanzar al chico. Sabe que él es el culpable. Lo maldice. Su cuerpo colapsa al sumergirlo en la agonía.

Bruce es llevado a una habitación, una que jamás se usó, la cual está acolchonada, no hay algo para hacerse daño o golpearse.

El millonario, exmillonario, no sabe cuánto tiempo pasa. La voz del joven, sus cuidados lo ayudan a cruzar la primera parte del infierno. Lo odia. Aborrece cuanto esa voz lo saca de la oscuridad. Desprecia sus palabras, la razón en ellas. La comida que nutre su cuerpo, no quiere admitir que es divina.

Una notificación llega a Tim. Alguien está aplastando a Luthor y todos los que despedazaron las empresas Wayne. Tim trató de salvarlas, pero era tarde, Bruce las había rematado. Este jugador está usando un capital impresionante para absorber todo. Las antiguas propiedades Wayne también son rescatadas. Los programas sociales se reimplementan.

Dick recibe una información, es algo que no puede confirmarse. Batman o alguien vestido como él, recorre Gotham. Los criminales tienen pavor a esta sombra, dicen que todo aquel que lo encuentra desciende al infierno, uno más terrible que los proporcionados por el Espantapájaros.

El señor del sueño recibe una alerta, así que manda un mensajero a Constantin.

La Liga de la Justicia Oscura se entera que una criatura de pesadillas ha emergido, está atacando a los maleantes en Gotham.

Alfred recibe una fotografía de Bruce durmiendo, junto a una promesa:

“Haré lo posible.”

Bruce se despierta. El joven no está a la vista. Su cuerpo se siente más saludable, ya no duele respirar ni moverse, los temblores se han ido, su visión ha regresado. Recorre la mansión, todo está en su lugar, la platería, los finos adornos, las alfombras, muebles, lo único diferente es la habitación acolchonada.

Entra a su habitación, toma una sudadera con capucha, se pone unos jeans desgastados, zapatillas de deporte y sale. Ve a buscar píldoras.

Tim va a una reunión con la persona que ha movido los hilos, quien intenta volver a tejer al imperio Wayne. Entra a la oficina, lo recibe un joven de veinte años más o menos, cabello negro peinado hacia atrás, traje sastre de tres piezas hecho a medida color negro, una corbata roja y zapatos relucientes. Al verlo, alguien no entrenado podría decir que es un Junior más, pero él sabe mejor. Este hombre es peligroso. Su ropa lo hace ver como alguien que va al Gimnasio, Tim sabe que no es así. Puede darse cuenta del acento neutro, es muy sospechoso.

La investigación que hizo sobre él no revela nada particular, Peter Todd nació en Gotham, fue adoptado por Bruno Díaz y llevado a Inglaterra, los registros escolares son correctos, hay fotografías, todo parece común. Si no hubiera otro Jasón Todd, aunque este no tiene Peter, que murió en los muelles de Gotham a la edad de catorce años, uno que tendría la misma edad que el ejecutivo que está frente a él sonriente y características faciales.

Ellos hablan de negocios. Tim toma un café divino, tiene un sabor y olor perfectos, además lo revitalizan más que el que se prepara con Red Bull. La conversación es agradable. Hablan de tecnología, incluso Jasón ayuda a Tim con algunas ideas para el proyecto que está estancado.

Bruce lanza un cubo de basura. En toda la maldita ciudad no hay Venon. Tampoco ha encontrado ningún traficante. Al preguntar por alguno, todos se estremecían al negarse a responder. Uno logró decir que las pesadillas vendrían si lo decías, todos fueron llevados por las pesadillas.

Bruce sube al auto. Lleva cosas que venderá para conseguir más dinero. Va a la ciudad de Dick, está seguro que ahí encontrará algo.

Recorre las calles como un perro rabioso. No hay drogas. Todo aquel que le pregunta grita, jura no saber, promete no decirlo para que las pesadillas no vengan.

Dick se entera un poco del nuevo jugador de Gotham, le han llamado el caballero negro, el caballero de las pesadillas, los niños le dicen el Coco. Hace una semana notó la falta de incidentes relacionados con drogas. Ahora se encuentra en Star City, Green Arrow tiene una situación similar.

Las drogas na desaparecido y los traficantes se revuelcan en pesadillas. Cuando intentan hablar de sus atacantes se suicidan golpeando sus cabezas aterrorizados, tratan de escapar del persecutor que está en su cabeza.

El Detective Marciano trató de investigar, pero la mente de las víctimas es caótica, llena de demonios internos, donde toda la información ha sido corrupta.

Bruce golpea una pared. Se siente desesperado. Escucha los pasos, voltea para ver al joven de botas militares, jeans, playera gris y chaqueta de cuero. Se lanza contra él, intenta golpearlo, pero es inmovilizado en el suelo. Llora y grita, está harto.

El joven lo levanta, lo llevan al auto. Le ata el cinturón de seguridad en el asiento de atrás. Bruce mira por la ventana, se siente derrotado.

El día siguiente lo intenta de nuevo. Esta ocasión compra químicos, comienza a hacer el Venom. Se alegra al ver lo listo. Ese líquido verde. Vierte en un vaso, lo toma para darse cuenta que es dulce de limón. Lanza el equipo al suelo, lo destroza. Escucha los pasos. Mira al joven, quien lo observa con paciencia. Su odio se dirige a esos ojos azul verdosos. Se levanta para abalanzarse contra él. Siente un golpe en la espalda que lo aturde, se desploma al suelo. Trata de seguir luchando, está paralizado. Acusa:

— Eres un meta.

— No. —

El chico no lo carga. Bruce siente que es agarrado de la sudadera y arrastrado como una bolsa de basura. Es arrojado en una camilla. El muchacho le dice:

— Mañana podrás moverte. —

Bruce mira a los murciélagos, puede escucharlos, recuerda el pavor que les tenía. Voltea a ver al joven, lee su novela favorita: Orgullo y Prejuicio. No sabe nada de él, sabe de su madre adicta que murió, la cual tuvo en casa con la esperanza que despertara hasta que la policía vino. Sabe que es un ladrón, el cual hizo todo lo posible para sobrevivir en las calles. Lo ha visto sonreír cuando habla de literatura. Es un buen cocinero y tiene un sentido del humor agradable. Puede ser violento, su ira es terrible. Le gustan los perros y el pan. Es un ahorrador, que recorta hasta el último cupón.

No sabe su nombre, de dónde vino o por qué hace esto. Indaga:

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — El chico deja su libro, mira al hombre. Responde:

— Jasón Todd. — Bruce sonríe al decir:

— Bruce Wayne. —

Los dos se ríen. Bruno puede aceptar que no se siente tan solo. El silencio lo incomoda. Pregunta:

— ¿Por qué haces esto?

— Mi madre…

— Eso ya me lo dijiste. Hay otros adictos, ¿por qué yo? — Jasón intenta hacer un trato:

— Si toma terapia, se lo diré. Responderé una pregunta, la que sea, por cada sesión. —

Bruce no quiere terapia, pero sí información. Una sesión, puede quedarse callado, nadie puede obligarlo a hablar. Cree que será fácil. Acepta. Jasón comienza a cantar mientras lee su libro.

Bruce se duerme, se sumerge en tiempos mejores.

Nunca esperó esto. La terapeuta es hábil, es peor que un meta. Ella no se entromete en su mente, pero ejerce en él algo. Termina agotado, llorando como un niño. Ella se despide, se marcha al prometer volver.

Jasón lo alimenta, lo ayuda a bañarse y lo recuesta. Bruce pide antes de que él se marche:

— Quiero otro terapeuta. Puedes llamar a Dinah. — Jasón asiente. — Quiero mi respuesta. ¿Por qué yo? —

Jasón se sienta en la orilla de la cama. Mira a Bruce. Responde con cansancio:

— Mi viejo. Yo vivía en las calles. Una noche traté de robar las llantas de Batimovil. — Bruce se sorprende, quiere refutarlo, eso no pasó. — Me faltaba una, cuando el Bat malo saltó frente a mí. Lo golpeé con la llanta que tenía en la mano y corrí. El maldito me encontró y me llevó a un orfanato. Pasaron muchas cosas. El orfanato era una fachada, era una organización criminal. Batman no tenía a dónde llevarme, así que me dejó con Bruce Wayne. Tome esto como una devolución por su dinero. —

Bruce necesita saber más. Él sabe que eso no pasó. Su mente tiene una idea, la posibilidad que este joven sea de otra dimensión. Va a la cueva, teclea el nombre: Jasón Todd.

Los registros aparecen. Hijo de Willis Todd. Comenzó a delinquir a temprana edad. Su padre murió en la cárcel, pero nunca se encontró el cuerpo. Todo termina hasta que el niño llega a los catorce años, donde muere ahogado en los muelles, presa del gas del espantapájaros. Hubo un testigo, quien aseguró que el chico la salvó del Joker y fue el payaso quien lo mató.

Bruce se deja caer en la silla. Otro niño que murió ahogado, porque él no fue rápido y fuerte. La voz de Jasón llega a él rompiendo sus pensamientos:

— No eres omnipotente Bruce. Yo tampoco lo soy. Mira la fecha. No podrías hacer algo, estabas herido, recostado mientras Alfred trataba de salvarlo.

— ¡Él murió!

— ¡Todos mueren! —

Bruce voltea a verlo. El chico parece cansado. Lo observa pasar su mano entre su cabello. Jasón dice:

— Todos tienen un momento para morir. No puede ir contra su destino. — Bruce acusa:

— ¡Estás vivo!

— ¡Yo morí! —

Bruce se detiene, no comprende. Jasón está vivo, no parece tener catorce años. Abre la boca para cuestionar, es interrumpido:

— No. Sesión y respuesta. —

Dinah va a Gotham después de tener una horrible pesadilla. Va directo a la mansión Wayne. Bruce le abre. Ella va con su material de terapia, no está segura por qué lo hizo.

Bruce le dice que está listo para tomar terapia, ella se alegra. No cuestiona más, ambos se instalan en el estudio, donde hay té y galletas. Le parece sospechoso, que el millonario la esperara, pero el pensamiento se diluye sin resistencia.

Dinah se marcha, le dice a Bruce que lo verá al día siguiente, le deja un número de emergencia en caso que necesite ayuda.

Bruce descubre esa noche que Jasón es un enigma. El joven le relata que murió a manos del Joker, en un almacén en el Valle de Santa Helena, mientras trataba de salvar a su madre. No le dice si alguien lo buscaba, si Wayne lo buscaba.

El siguiente día trae otra sesión y otra respuesta. Wayne lo buscó. Batman no llegó a tiempo.

Bruce tiene una crisis. Saber que falló, aunque no fue él. Saber que falló a este joven, lo devasta. Jasón lo abraza, le dice que no fue su culpa. No fue culpa de Bruce que Jasón deseara tener a su madre, tampoco sus decisiones. Bruce no tiene que culparse por las decisiones estúpidas de otros.

Dinah se preocupa cuando Bruce le habla de un amigo. Lo investiga, se da cuenta que se trata de un niño muerto, como la niña que murió ahogada. Se cuestiona si es un mecanismo de afrontamiento. Le pide a Bruce poder conocer a su amigo. El millonario pone excusas.

Bruce descubre la historia de Jasón. Sabe que él fue Robín. Escucha sobre como regresó a la vida y la liga de asesinos. Le enfurece lo que Talía le hizo al muchacho. La forma en que estaba destruido y lleno de resentimiento. Sus intentos de venganza y como dañó a la familia de Batman. Sus andanzas como señor del crimen. Su regreso a la familia y sus problemas irreconciliables y como escapó.

Bruce sabe que Jasón resiente a Batman. El joven no oculta su odio y desdén cuando habla de él. Bruce siente que es extraño, escuchar sobre otro Batman, no tomarlo personal y tener un juicio neutro.

Ambos son parecidos, rotos y tomadores de malas decisiones.

Bruce se escandaliza al escuchar como Batman golpeó a Jasón, cuando aparentemente mató al Pingüino. Una pregunta surge en su mente. La siguiente mañana, él recoge los cubiertos y trastes, se ofrece a lavarlos mientras Jasón atiende una llamada.

Bruce toma el vaso de Jasón, lo pone en una bolsa de evidencia. Camina hacia la cueva, escucha un poco de la conversación:

—… Sí, lo prometo. Estaré ahí. Cena familiar, sí. No lo olvidaré… —

Bruce se pregunta si Jasón hablaba con el Batman que lo golpeó. Corre una prueba de ADN. La muestra no es compatible con Jasón Todd en los registros policiacos. Corre otra prueba, contra todas las muestras. Un resultado sale, como prueba de paternidad: Madre desconocida. Padre: Bruce Wayne.

Bruce se levanta, la silla se cae. Piensa que es un error, vuelve a correr la prueba, mismo resultado. Recuerda la respuesta de Jasón: “Mi viejo.”

Lleva sus manos a su cabello. Intenta descubrir cómo encaja esto en lo que sabe de Jasón. Suspira, porque significa más terapia.

Dinha le pide permiso a Bruce, para decirle a la Liga de la Justicia que está tomando terapia y está en camino a la recuperación. Él accede.

Jasón le dice a Bruce, mientras desayunan que se irá unos días, debe ir a una cena familiar. Le advierte que sabrá si no toma sus terapias y cuando regrese responderá las preguntas.

Bruce se levanta esa mañana, no hay quien abra las cortinas, así que lo hace él. No hay desayuno hecho, come cereal y una manzana. Navega entre la mansión y la cueva. Se detiene en la biblioteca, lee la novela que Jasón le ha leído como cuatro ocasiones.

Dinha llega temprano, de nuevo le pide conocer a Jasón. Tiene que decirle que se ha ido por unos días.

Dick viene a visitarlo. Piden comida, ve una película. Ellos salen a patrullar. Bruce se siente renovado, detienen algunos atracos, hablan como si nada malo hubiera pasado. Bruce no encuentra drogas.

Batman nota que todo es muy tranquilo. Esperaba un aumento en los delitos, no un decremento. Visitan a Gordon.

Batman encuentra a un traficante. Lo escucha gritar. Nightwing y él lo interrogan. El sujeto balbucea lleno de terror. Logran obtener que una sombra lo atacó. Gordon les muestra la única evidencia de “la sombra”.

Nightwing y Batman lo encuentran conocido, es como un batarang, pero en lugar de murciélago es un ave roja. Toman la evidencia, van a la cueva para seguir investigando.

No hay huellas o muestras, el metal es una aleación igual a la de los batarang. Dick se queda a dormir. Tim es la siguiente visita.

Tim toma el café que tiene Bruce, el cual está dentro de una lata. La abre, lo huele, toma los granos y los muele. Lo pone con reverencia en la cafetera, es de color rojo y algo pasada de moda. Observa el líquido caer en la jarra, toma se sirve una taza. Lo saborea, se parece al que le dio Peter Todd, pero le falta algo, aun así, es celestial.

Ellos desayunan comida que trae un repartidor. Hablan del nuevo caso que está ante ellos: El Caballero de las Pesadillas. Tim le habla a Bruce de lo que pasa con las empresas Wayne. Tim le muestras fotografías de Peter Todd.

Tim las ve también, el hombre de cabello rojo, delgado y de complexión débil. Tim se pregunta por qué investigó a Jasón Todd, tal vez por el apellido, pero no hay relación. Deja que sus dudas se disuelvan con un trago de café.

Bruce asegura no reconocer al hombre. Ellos dejan eso de lado y continúan en una aparente calma. Dinah llega. Tiene su terapia y salen a comer. Esa noche patrullan.

Encuentran un cargamento de niños. Los traficantes escapan dejando una bomba. Batman intenta desarmarla, mientras Nightwing y Robín sacan a los niños. La bomba explota cubriendo a Batman.

El héroe es lanzado del contenedor entre la nube de fuego. Nigthwing corre hacia su mentor.

Bruce siente que está dentro de una nube, cree que eso podría sentirse. Sonríe al recordar a Jasón divagando sobre eso. El muchacho con un libro en la mano. El viento ondeando las cortinas blancas, el sol iluminando la habitación. La paz se rompe por un grito:

— ¡Maldición! —

Bruce siente algo pesado en el pecho. Trata de respirar, escupe sangre. Tim grita:

— ¡Hay pulso! —

Bruce mira alrededor, está en la cueva. Sus aves hacen algo, está confundido. Sonríe, porque pudo salvarlos.


	2. No soy un Santo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce sigue su camino a la recuperación. Su vida está llena, tanto que su "amigo imaginario" cae en el olvido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D Gracias por los Kundos y marcadores. Gracias por los comentarios. Gracias por leer ArtemisMay

**No soy un santo**

Dick y Tim logran estabilizar a Bruce. Esperan a Leslie. Están tan cansados y preocupados. Hay tanta sangre, no parece que puedan pararlo, ni encontrar la fuente del sangrado interno. La doctora llega. El estado de Bruce es crítico.

Bruce abre los ojos cuando alguien le golpea las mejillas. Entre abre los párpados. Jasón está ahí. El joven comenta:

— ¿Estuvo interesante la fiesta? — Bruce responde:

— No tienes idea. — El chico se rasca la nuca antes de decir:

— Vine rápido, para decirte que tardaré más que unas semanas. Mi hermano se va a casar y me nombró su padrino. — Bruce sonríe. Pregunta:

— ¿Cómo se llama tu hermano?

— Damián. —

Jasón voltea al escuchar unos pasos. Se despide con premura antes de salir por una salida secreta. Leslie ve a Bruce, lo revisa. No recuerda por qué las avecillas le llamaron con tanto pavor y urgencia. Batman tiene algunas contusiones, pero nada grave. Observa alrededor, hay apósitos llenos de sangre, material que parece que atendieron un paciente con heridas graves.

Dick y Tim tampoco recuerdan por qué se espantaron tanto. Se sienten felices de que todo esté mejor.

La Liga de la Justicia llega a visitar a Bruce, cuando se enteran que Batman ha regresado. Lo vigilan y evalúan. Superman aparece de día, comparten noticias, toman café y salen a caminar. Wonder Woman lo lleva a cenar, mientras hablan de historia. Flash ingresará de pronto a la mansión y desordenará todo. Linterna Verde se quejará porque Tim se robó la lata de café. Las terapias continúan y Bruce ya no es dejado atrás.

Tim se alegra al agradecer a cualquier dios que abasteciera la alacena. Hay una nueva lata de café de flores rojas, junto a una que tiene tazas carmesíes. La lata con tazas tiene café molido. Dick se come un frasco de galletas con chispas de chocolates, nota las estrellas en el decorado. Las aves de Batman notan el patrón, las cosas que no tienen una marca están dentro de recipientes con algún decorado rojo.

Linterna Verde logra hacerse con la lata de café. La agarra y se va volando a pesar de las protestas del millonario.

Tim intenta descubrir de dónde viene el café. No hay algo extraordinario, sólo que es orgánico. Cuándo alguien pregunta a Bruce por los productos rojos, él asegura que Jasón los lleva.

Nadie ha visto a Jasón Todd, a excepción de Bruce.

Tim trata de tener una respuesta. Pone cámaras, las cuales no captan nada inusual. En ocasiones se graba a Bruce hablando con alguien, pero el interlocutor no aparece. Otra cosa extraña, Bruce juega videojuegos con alguien, el segundo mando registra actividad, sin embargo, nada se ve en las cámaras. Le parece extraño, pero al intentar conjeturar sobre ello se le olvida.

Bruce ama y odia esto. Hay más gente en su casa que nunca antes, es agradable. Las terapias le han ayudado mucho. Pero lo odia. Cada ocasión que quiere hablar con Jasón alguien aparece y el chico sale corriendo. El maldito mocoso no se deja ver por nadie. Lo ama y odia. Odia que los demás crean que es un amigo imaginario que abastece la alacena. Lo ama, porque es su secreto, alguien que no tiene que compartir con nadie más.

Batman sale a patrullar, intenta llevar a Jasón. El chico se niega, dice que debe limpiar la platería.

Bruce casi colapsa. Se lanza al agua para salvar a una niña, nada con fuerza, la alcanza al sacarla. La ha salvado, siente que él se ha salvado. Sin embargo, se siente vacío, hueco. Su mente regresa a quienes no ha logrado salvar. Da un paso atrás y se desploma a las aguas gélidas.

Se interna en la oscuridad. Quiere nadar, pero su cuerpo parece haber quedado inerte. Una mano lo alcanza. Esa persona lo abraza al sacarlo del agua. Tose agua sobre el pavimento. Voltea a ver a Jasón, quien recupera el aliento. Batman pregunta:

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —

Jasón señala al fondo de la calle. Hay una tienda de 24 horas. El chico saca de su chaqueta un frasco de líquido limpiador de platería. Batman se ríe, ambos lo hacen.

Superman llega, le parece ver a alguien levantarse e irse corriendo. Su vista se centra en Batman, mientras lo demás luce insignificante. Lleva al millonario a su mansión. Todos regresan para encontrar una jarra con chocolate caliente y tazas esperándolos. Tim pregunta:

— ¿Desde cuándo hay una vajilla roja? —

Nadie comenta lo extraño es que alguien preparara esto para ellos, en un lugar donde debería estar solo. Bruce sabe que se trata de Jasón.

Alfred regresa. Bruce está tan agradecido.

La jarra con tazas rojas desaparece, al igual que el tarro de galletas. El café parece que es interminable. Una lata se termina o desaparece y otra la remplaza. La normalidad regresa, las misiones, investigaciones. Las sesiones continúan. El tráfico de drogas sigue sin restablecerse. Bruce puede decir que se ha recuperado, pero hay algo que le molesta.

Jasón ha comenzado a desaparecer.

Ellos hablan cuando Bruce se va a dormir. Cada vez sus conversaciones son más cortas. Es como si la vida de Bruce no tuviera cabida para Jasón.

Las empresas Wayne regresan a sus manos. Le sorprende cuán bien administradas están, su restructuración, los candados que impiden a cualquiera destruirlas. Es como si fuesen una entidad autónoma.

Gotham parece prosperar. El terror al Coco, el caballero de las pesadillas persiste. Los programas sociales de las empresas Wayne parecen tener un mayor impacto.

Los medios hablan de la recuperación de Bruce, le hacen entrevistas. Bruce Wayne es un héroe que ha vencido a las drogas.

Dick insiste en la necesidad de tener una noche de cine. La liga de la justicia, Alfred, Dick, Tim y Bárbara. Hay palomitas. Bruce abre la alacena, no hay más latas de café o té.

Tres días pasan, Jasón no ha aparecido. Le cuenta a Dinah su preocupación, la posibilidad de que Jasón no regrese.

Bruce comienza a buscar a Jason Todd cuando ha pasado una semana. Peter Todd también ha desaparecido, pero es como si a nadie le importara. Ninguna compañía de las que se peleaban por llevarlo con ellos lo busca.

Bruce va a Inglaterra. La mansión de Bruno Díaz existe, pero nadie ha vivido en ella por más de cincuenta años. La familia Díaz tiene un negocio, vende productos exclusivos. Se trata de un edificio elegante, donde se pueden elegir los diferentes productos orgánicos cuyos precios van de los miles a los millones.

Las galletas son sobre pedido, con un costo de un millón de libras por kilogramo. Encuentra las latas de té, las cuales tienen el costo de dos millones de libras con kilogramo. El café cuesta cuatro millones de libras por kilogramo.

Pide una lata de café molido y galletas. Su tarjeta negra cubre los gastos. El mayordomo que espera su pedido, es amable al responder sus preguntas.

El hombre es el mayordomo personal de la reina. Él le cuenta que la familia Díaz ha creado productos para la familia real desde hace siglos. Le comenta que los precios son altos, ya que son productos mágicos.

Bruce lleva las latas a la Atalaya, donde la Liga de la Justicia Oscura esperan. Hal intenta quitarle el café, mientras Flash pide las galletas. Batman se niega al seguir avanzando.

Los magos, hechiceros y seres sobrenaturales esperan. Nadie se sorprende al ver las latas. El Doctor Destino cuestiona:

— ¿Cómo los conseguiste? — Batman responde:

— Los compré. — Constantin prende un cigarrillo. Aclara:

— Batman, no puedes comprarlos sin una invitación. No puedes encontrar la tienda sin una invitación. — Batman responde:

— No recibí ninguna invitación. —

Batman intenta mostrarle a toda la información que lo llevó a la tienda. Sus compañeros no ven más que una guía turística de Londres. Constantin abre el tarro de galletas, todos comen una y pueden ver lo que Batman quiere mostrarles.

Batman maldice. El resto de la Liga de la Justicia llega. Red Robin toma la lata de café y se niega a soltarla. Hal cuestiona:

— ¿Dónde la compraste? Compraré cien latas. — Bruce comenta:

— Cada una cuesta cuatro millones de libras. — Linterna Verde abre la boca sin emitir sonido. Zatanna cuestiona:

— No estamos hablando de La Familia Díaz. ¿Verdad? — El Doctor destino dice:

— Lo hacemos. Las latas también son mágicas, puedes venderlas en un mercado mágico a alto precio. — Flash grita:

— ¡Qué! — Constantin explica:

— Se hacen bajo pedido. Se dice que se produce una lata cada veinte o treinta años. —

Flash piensa en cómo las tiró a la basura. Tim recuerda que guardó en ellas café. Dick se queja:

— ¿Por qué son tan especiales? —

Zatanna conjura una paloma. Constantin mata al ave y lo mete al tarro de galletas vacío. El tarro se rompe, pero la paloma aletea y vive. Wonder Woman se sorprende. Red Robin maldice sin soltar su café. Flash grita:

— ¡Pueden revivir a los muertos! — El Doctor Destino aclara:

— Curan cualquier herida grave y le ayudarán si acaba de morir. —

Todos piensan en cuán interminable parecían las latas. Se llevaban una y al poco tiempo había otra. Hal se sienta, piensa en todo el dinero que pudo haber ganado.

Shazam mira la galleta que no se ha comido. Le recuerda al chico que conoció hace unos meses. Él corría hacia la escuela, no se fijó en el tráfico. Alguien lo jaló de la mochila antes que un auto lo atropellara. Era un chico alto, fornido, de cabello negro, vestido con botas militares, pantalón de mezclilla, una playera roja y chaqueta de cuero. El muchacho le dijo que se mantuviera fuera de problemas y le dio una bolsa de celofán con galletas. Se pregunta si se trataba de Jasón Todd.

La liga de la justicia comienza a discutir si este sujeto es una amenaza. El Doctor Destino asegura que no lo es. Sin embargo, la información de la familia Díaz es escasa, si no se toman en cuenta las leyendas que ocurrieron en la Edad Media.

Las Amazonas no tiene información sobre los Díaz. Diana decide investigar, todos están decididos a participar con Batman.

Batman regresa a casa, junto a sus avecillas. Alfred los recibe con una sonrisa. La cena es deliciosa. Salen a patrullar, la ciudad está calma como si fuese Metropolis.

Bruce se recuesta en la cama, es entonces cuando voltea al sillón que está junto a la ventana. Prende la luz, puede ver a Jasón. El muchacho está ahí, con un libro en la mano. Lo escucha decir:

— No tomaste terapia hoy. Dinah estuvo esperando. —

Bruce se sienta en el borde de la cama. Ya ha recuperado el control de sus emociones. Observa a Jasón, el luce sano. Interroga:

— ¿Por qué te fuiste? —

Jasón mira a Bruce, al verlo tan serio y controlado, recuerda que Batman está frente a él. No su amigo drogadicto, sino Batman. Se pregunta cómo pudo olvidarlo tan fácil. Sonríe al responder a Batman con una sonrisa de lado:

— ¿Importa? —

Bruce quiere levantarse, gritar que sí, asegurarle que estuvo preocupado. Pedirle que se quede y viva junto a él como familia. Guarda silencio. Ve a Jasón levantarse y guardar el libro en su chaqueta. Quiere detenerlo, pedirle que le lea como lo hacía antes. Jasón abre la ventana, dice sin voltear a ver al millonario:

— Me voy por un tiempo. Tal vez nos volvamos a ver. Adiós, Batman. — Lo escucha dudar un momento. — Cuídate. Te dejé un regalo en tu oficina. —

Jasón salta por la ventana. Bruce corre, quiere detenerlo, pero él se ha ido.

Tim deja claro por la mañana que él café le pertenece, pero le da una taza a Bruce. Bruce se ve agotado, hay bolsas bajo sus ojos y una expresión neutra. Alfred lo interroga cuando las avecillas se han ido. Bruce dice al poner su rostro sobre la mesa:

— Él se fue. — Alfred indaga:

— ¿Quién amo Bruce?

— Jasón. — Alfred ve a Bruce como un niño perdido. Pone una taza de chocolate frente a él al decirle:

— Tal vez, usted y el Amo Jasón, saben que es momento de separarse. Se ha recuperado, ya no necesita a un amigo imaginario. — Bruce asegura:

— Es real. La liga de la justicia tiene información. —

Bruce llama a Diana. Ella responde que en la sesión de ayer hablaron de presupuesto. Habla a otros miembros, todos aseguran lo mismo. Manda un mensaje a Shazam.

Shazam aparece después de sus clases en el patio de Bruce Wayne. Billy entra a la mansión. Le dice al millonario:

— Yo lo vi. — Bruce se sorprende. — Lo supe por las galletas. —

Billy le explica a Bruce sobre como Jasón lo salvó y le dio una bolsa de galletas. Muestra la bolsa de celofán que ahora tiene caramelos. Le dice que comenzó a recordar, Jasón había aparecido antes en su vida. La primera vez que lo conoció era invierno, estaba en las calles. Jasón lo alimentó y le brindó refugio. El adolescente le dice algo preocupante:

— Vas a olvidarlo. El Sabio de la Roca de la Eternidad me lo dijo. Si Jasón cree que su recuerdo te causa dolor te hará olvidar. —

Bruce regresa a Inglaterra, va al edificio. Entra para encontrar que se trata de oficinas. Todos le aseguran que las oficinas tienen años. La Mansión Díaz ha desaparecido, remplazada por un jardín botánico. Intenta preguntarle a la reina, ella se limita a decir:

— No lo busque señor Wayne. —

Bruce va a su oficina. En el escritorio hay una nota: “Prende la computadora.” Bruce enciente el computador. Ve la nota digital: “No lo mezcle con su otro trabajo.”

Bruce ve un archivo con un ícono de ave roja, le recuerda al Batarang de ave que Gordon le proporcionó, el nombre del programa es: Presente.

Da doble clic. Aparece en la pantalla un chico de diez años, con zapatillas de deporte grises, pantalón de mezclilla y una sudadera roja. EL chico dice:

— Soy Jasón. Soy una inteligencia artificial, un asistente personal. —

Bruce sonríe y habla con este asistente personal.

El apoyo de su familia, amigos y su trabajo personal lo mantienen en pie. Sigue con los casos. El caos regresa cuando todos parecen haber olvidado al Caballero de las Pesadillas. La normalidad regresa.

Bruce puede tener relaciones más sanas y una mejor relación con sus hijos.

El millonario encuentra un tarro de galletas, al fondo de la alacena. Lo saca, piensa que pueden estar caducadas. Busca fechas de caducidad en el bote de flores rojas, marca, lugar de origen, no hay ni etiqueta. Dentro encuentra una nota: “Lo siento.”

Bruce comienza a llorar mientras abraza el bote y come galletas.

Nadie vuelve a hablar de Jasón Todd.

Una invasión extraterrestre llega. El primero en ser atacado es el Detective Marciano. Los psíquicos caen, después los seres relacionados con magia. Un ataque a gran escala llega.

La Liga lucha con valor, pero sus enemigos parecen conocer sus debilidades.

Las naves se dirigen a Gotham. Batman regresa con premura a su ciudad, mientras los héroes disponibles lo siguen. Todos se llevan una sorpresa, cuando ve una de las naves explotar.

Superman logra ver a un chico con capucha roja lanzar una espada ardiente a una de las naves. La espada atraviesa las defensas y hace explotar la amenaza. Ciborg trata de entrar a la red de la ciudad, pero es rechazado.

La nave restante trata de hacer explotar la ciudad. Un campo de energía aparece al proyectarse desde las farolas. El rayo se refleja al acabar con la última amenaza. La batalla termina, deja a la ciudad en penumbras.

La Liga de la Justicia va al edificio Wayne. Batman se siente algo molesto y preocupado. Suben al ascensor. Van a su oficina, las luces se encienden. No hay saludo, como cada ocasión que entra. Se retira la capucha al decir:

— Soy yo Jasón. — Una voz pregunta desde los altavoces. La Liga puede conjeturar que es un niño:

— ¿Me harás daño? ¿Vas a castigarme? — Bruce se preocupa un poco más. Intenta darle seguridad al chico:

— ¿Por qué lo haría? — Jasón responde:

— Es lo que Batman hace. — Pregunta con un poco de esperanza. — ¿Puedes venir a arrastrarme mañana? Me siento enfermo. —

Bruce prende el monitor del computador. Bruce siente una ondulación alrededor. La Liga de la Justicia desaparecen al igual que la oficina. Recuerda a las alucinaciones inducidas por el Espantapájaros o los delirios del Venom. Regresa su atención. Ve a Jasón sentado en ese espacio blanco interminable, mientras da la espalda. Intenta:

— Yo no soy el Batman que te hizo daño.

— Es lo que Batman dice, lo que Batman hace. —

Bruce sabe que no irá a ningún lado. Entra al baño para quitarse su traje y ponerse ropa civil. Piensa en cómo puede manejarse dentro de esta ilusión. Se pregunta si la ilusión inició desde el ataque extraterrestre.

Ciborg intenta comunicarse con la Inteligencia Artificial, mientras Batman se ha retirado. Trata de ser amigable:

— Hola amiguito.

— No soy tu amigo. — Ciborg no le agrada la respuesta, se esfuerza:

— No te haremos daño. — Jasón acusa:

— Mientes. ¡Mentiroso! ¡Estás tratando de decodificarme! ¡Intentas matarme! —

Ciborg levanta sus manos, quiere explicarlo:

— No es cierto. Sólo quiero saber… —

Superman no es tan rápido. Flash lo intenta. Todos se conmocionan cuando el chico en el monitor se lanza sobre Ciborg. Ve al chico empujar a Ciborg hacia la ventana y ambos desplomarse.

Bruce sale del baño. Corre a la ventana, ve a Ciborg explotar. Escucha la voz de Jasón, la cual es fría:

— ¿Qué harás Batman? —

Bruce voltea al monitor, donde un Jasón hirviendo en furia lo observa, no le agradan estas reacciones, se pregunta si esto pasará en la vida real. Nota que Ciborg, su parte humana está en el suelo. Los miembros de la Liga ayudan a su compañero, mientras otros tratan de discutir. Jasón le dice a Bruce:

— Mañana hablaremos. No me molestes. —

El edificio y después la ciudad se quedan sin energía. Los autos se detienen, los celulares se apagan, los cables dejan de conducir electricidad. Los gritos y el caos explotan. Los ciudadanos creen que los extraterrestres han regresado.

Superman pone su capa sobre Víctor, quien sigue desnudo en el suelo. Sus compañeros lo auxilian.

Bruce mira la pantalla que está oscura. No puede aceptarlo. Va por una de las baterías portátiles que están en su traje. La conecta al computador, lo hace prender. Los altavoces se llenan con un grito de batalla.

La pantalla muestra a Jasón defendiéndose de miles de criaturas las cuales se reproducen. Escucha la voz de Jasón gritar:

— ¡Desconéctalo! —

Bruce quita la batería, pero la máquina sigue encendida. Las criaturas crecen en número. Uno de ellos logra golpear al chico, que se desploma entre los archivos del escritorio. Jasón dice al levantarse:

— Si me escuchas… por favor… ayuda… ¡AYUDA! —

Bruce trata de hacer algo. La máquina no responde al teclado ni otro dispositivo. Víctor no puede ayudar, ningún otro artilugio parece funcionar. Gruñe cuando ve a una de esas cosas golpear a Jasón en el costado.

Hay un destello y alguien se materializa. Se trata de un hombre poco más de veinte años, con pijama de seda violeta, sin zapatos y abrazando una muida almohada. Todos se sorprenden porque se trata de una versión de Bruce Wayne. El sujeto mira alrededor al decir:

— ¿Avecilla? ¿Avecilla? —

Ve a Bruce Wayne y su expresión se endurece. Camina hacia él, mira la pantalla. Empuja a Batman, pone sus manos sobre la pantalla, dice:

— Espera un poco. —

El sujeto en pijama desconecta el teclado, mouse y otros medios. Suspira. Toca el reloj que está en su muñeca. La Liga se sorprende, cuando un traje se materializa alrededor del sujeto. El tipo saca un teclado, audífonos con micrófono, unas esferas mitad blancas y rojo y un disco negro. Conecta todo menos las esferas.

Bruce trata de pelear. El tipo le muestra la palma al decirle:

— Déjame trabajar. Lo ayudaré. —

Los héroes ven al sujeto tomar el látigo que cuelga de su cinturón. Él golpea el suelo al invocar:

— Mi fiel sirviente, emerge al escuchar la voz de tu amo. ¡Ivi! —

Un perro de tres cabezas, el cual tiene problemas para caber en la oficina, aparece. El sujeto toma una esfera, la pone en alto al sonreír y ordenar:

— Regresa. — El perro suelta una blasfemia antes de ser arrastrado dentro de la esfera.

Él sonríe al colocar la esfera dentro del disco. El perro aparece dentro de la pantalla.

— Protege a Little Boy. —

Bruce observa como el perro ataca con fuego, hielo y electricidad a los enemigos. Jasón puede recuperar el aliento. El sujeto dice al sentarse en la silla:

— Jasón resiste un poco, crearé un océano de fuego. —

Bruce ve al tipo quien toca el teclado y canta, mientras las notas van acumulándose dentro de la pantalla, como si fuesen un mar. El perro pone a Jasón sobre su lomo, salta por los archivos al ir más alto.

El tipo se recarga en la silla, sonríe mientras ve a los enemigos ser calcinados. Jasón dice con urgencia:

— ¡Tenemos que destruir a los otros! — El sujeto trata de calmarlo:

— Déjaselo a este viejo. —

El tipo toca otras notas y el fuego se convierte en destellos, los cuales se lanzan a la oscuridad en las redes donde aguardan los enemigos. Jasón se sorprende por la eficiencia y velocidad del ataque. Cuando las explosiones han terminado, la paz regresa y él puede respirar. Mira al sujeto con un traje de búho, pregunta:

— ¿Quién eres y de qué carnaval saliste? — El sujeto no se enoja, sonríe al responder:

— Me conocen como Owlman, pero mi nombre es Bruno Díaz. — El niño comenta:

— En este mundo no existe Owlman ni Bruno Díaz. — El tipo chasquea la lengua con molestia. Indaga:

— ¿Existe la Corte de los Búhos y los Talón? — Jasón asiente. — Puedes llamarme Talón entonces. — Mueve su reloj, su vestuario cambia al de un Talón. Pregunta con una sonrisa. — ¿No te vas a presentar? — Jasón hace una reverencia burlona al responder:

— Soy Jasón, me conocen como una rata callejera. — Talón cuestiona:

— ¿Está bien que digas eso a un búho? — Jasón se queja al inflar sus mejillas:

— No te tengo miedo. — Talón felicita:

— Eso esperaba de una avecilla. —

Jasón no puede evitar sonreír. Talón toma una de las esferas, la apunta al perro al decirle:

— Regresa. — Lanza la bola, la cual se parte en dos, deja salir al perro. El can gruñe al exigir:

— Deja de denigrarme. ¡Soy!… — Talón lo interrumpe al rodar sus ojos:

— Silencio. — Respira. — Tu amo agradece tu labor y te recompensa permitiendo que regreses a casa. —

El perro se convierte en destellos. Flash murmura:

— ¿Qué diablos? — Bruce asegura:

— Responderás nuestras preguntas. — Talón hace una seña obscena. Le habla a Jasón:

— ¿Estás herido? —

Jasón se abraza y guarda silencio. Talón busca en su cinturón, saca una bolsa roja llena de caramelos y galletas, las pone sobre el disco. Talón disfruta ver al niño comer y recuperarse. Bruce insiste:

— Vas a responder mis preguntas. — Talón niega:

— No. No tienes tiempo. —

Bruce nota que todo a su alrededor comienza a convertirse en polvo, todo menos Jasón y Talón. Batman pregunta:

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Talón responde:

— Estás bajo ataque, al parecer. — Mira a Jasón. — Este pequeño está luchando. Tienes que levantarte y dejar de ser desconsiderado. —

Batman abre los ojos. Escucha a Superman gritar órdenes. Wonder Woman desvía un ataque. El Detective Marciano da un paso atrás. Acuaman golpea a un invasor. Plastic Man hace lo posible para contener a la mayor cantidad posible de amenazas. Flash, Green Arrow y Linterna Verde luchan a la distancia. Contrario a otras batallas, todos los ataques parecen inútiles.

Su teléfono suena, su comunicador tiene estática. Ve en el suelo al invasor que lo golpeó por atrás, ha sido cortado en dos. No logra ver a Ciborg. Lleva su mano a la cabeza. El Detective Marciano le habla, pero no logra entenderlo. Toma el teléfono, escucha la voz de Jasón:

— Señor Wayne. Señor Wayne. ¿Puede escucharme?

— Sí. — Jasón suspira y pregunta:

— ¿Volverás a casa?

— Sí. — Puede escuchar a Jasón dar un bufido:

— Entonces, te ayudaré. —

Los héroes y enemigos se sorprenden cuando un nuevo jugador aparece. Un chico de sudadera roja, pantalón de mezclilla y zapatillas de deporte. Él blande dos espadas ardientes, las cuales cortan a los enemigos sin problemas. Los héroes se centran en ayudar a los heridos y civiles, sin dejar de ver la batalla. Intentan saber cómo poder ganar.

La batalla que se había prolongado por horas, termina en minutos. El chico lanza sus espadas contra las naves, las cuales explotan. Los enemigos se retiran. Los héroes ven al niño ir hacia Batman, lo escuchan decir:

— Es hora de ir a casa Señor Wayne. —

No hay tiempo para preguntas, porque el niño desaparece frente a ellos. Bruce sigue observando el lugar donde Jasón estuvo. No ha podido hacer que el niño lo llame por su nombre, pero le tranquiliza que tampoco lo llamó con desdén: Batman.

Los miembros de la liga tienen muchas preguntas. Batman no responde, les da la espalda para regresar a Gotham.


End file.
